


unrequited

by seungularity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Unrequited Love, implied hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungularity/pseuds/seungularity
Summary: in which seungmin came back from germany after nine months only to get his heart broken.





	unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all will like this hehe XD

nine months have passed and seungmin couldn't believe he is setting his foot on this place again. he felt so emotional and happy at the same time.

_'i wonder what they're doing now.'_ he said to himself.

he planned on going back here and stay for a week to get his requirements before going back to germany again.

after getting his luggage, he went out of the airport and hailed a cab for a ride. he gave the address of the hotel he will be staying for the whole week.

he got startled when he felt a buzz from his pocket. it must be coming from his phone. seungmin took it out and didn't hesitate to push the answer button.

"did you safely arrive there, my puppy?" his mom asked on her normal sweet voice, making seungmin feel happy and cringey.

"yes, mom! i am on my way to my hotel now. how about you?" 

his mother asked, "what about me?"

"are you good there?"

"shouldn't i be the one asking you that, son?" her mother jokingly asked. "it is already 8 in the evening there and i know you haven't eaten your dinner yet."

"i will eat at the hotel when i got there, mom. don't worry!"

"your mom couldn't help but to worry."

"really, mom? you're treating me as a kid when in fact i'm not! i am already at my legal age" her mother burst into laughter. "why are you laughing?"

"my puppy, your mom still sees you nothing but a grownup baby. if only i insisted accompanying you there, i can't ease my worries. what if you get lost there?"

sensing his mother's sadness from the other line, seungmin couldn't help but to feel the sadness too. he already misses his mom.

he let out a deep sigh. "mom, i was just gone for nine months! i still know every street of korea and we can still go back here and have a vacation."

"okay, i understand! mom knows the reason why you choose to go there alone and i am wishing you nothing but a goodluck!" his mom said.

seungmin almost teared up by what his mom said and meant. he also wishes his mom nothing but the best for her, even if he will sacrifice his love for someone.

"thank you, mom!"

his mom let out a chuckle, "this is nothing compared to what you have done for me, son. just remember to tell him everything okay?"

"got it, boss!" they exchanged their laughs on the phone before putting the call down.

when seungmin looked at the window, he noticed that the cab is already in front of his hotel. thinking that it was already parked without him noticing, he felt embarrassed.

he looked at the driver apologetically and the driver just smiled at him.

"it's okay! it seems like you are engrossed talking to your mom in the phone and i don't wanna disturb your chat with her," the cab driver said, still flashing a warm smile on his face.

seungmin looked at him again before giving his fare. he felt so guilty and he made sure he put enough tip for the driver. 

the man stared at the money. "this is too much--"

he cutted him off, "just keep the change, sir. it's okay and it will serve as your tip from me." seungmin said before leaving car. his luggages are already neatly placed infront of him. 

_'how can i didn't noticed it?'_ he asked inside his head.

he made a salute sign on the taxi and went to the front desk to inquire for his hotel room.

"the keys to your room, sir. enjoy your stay!" the front desk clerk said after informing him about where his room was located. 

he followed what she said and went to the elevator going to the fifth floor where his room was located. he didn't have a hard time in regards of his luggages and finding his room.

after entering the room, a large queen sized bed welcomed him. it looks like it was tempting him to lay down and since he was a weak person and is very easy tempted, he gave in.

too tired from the very long flight, seungmin didn't realize he fell asleep as soon as his back touches the soft mattress. he woke up feeling light and he looked for his phone.

it reads 7:16 in the morning.

_'not bad.'_ he tought.

"i guess i will face them again today..." he said to himself. "_and probably him."_

his luggages are still intact and he need to unpack before heading out. after taking a quick shower, he started unpacking his things, placing in the closet located at wall near the front door.

satisfied with how it ended, seungmin grabbed his phone and started typing a message to the only person he made contact here through the past months, felix.

to felix :

_hey mate! already arrived last night XD_

after clicking the send button, he placed his phone again at the bedside table. seungmin isn't expecting a quick reply from felix. knowing his friend, he is still probably on his deep sleep with saliva all over his face.

_'gross.' _seungmin thought when he imagined his bestfriend's face.

thinking what to do next, he decided to eat his breakfast first. he went out of his room and walked to the nearest fastfood from his hotel. as he opened the door, the bell rang and seungmin was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee beans.

"good morning, sir!" a crew greeted him with a wide smile when he reached the counter. 

he smiled back and cite his order. "one american breakfast and a latte."

"i repeat sir, one order of american breakfast and a latte. is that all, sir?" 

"yes!" seungmin said and went to the farther side of the cafe. he bought his favorite book with him. he smiled again while mutering, _inferno_.

not realizing that twenty minutes have passed and his order hasn't come yet, he decided to ask in the counter but before he could lift his leg, the service crew came. he served him up and leave.

seungmin arranged it and took a picture, quickly uploading it on his instagram account before finally enjoying his breakfast. he was about to sip on his coffee when his eyes locked with someone on the counter.

"seungmin!" the boy shouted and started walking towards his direction with a wide smile, almost erasing his eyes.

his heart raced and his insides couldn't calm. seungmin doesn't know what to act nor what to say and he ended up smiling to the boy also.

when the boy reaches his table, he immediately sat on the chair across seungmin not asking if it was okay. but seungmin knowing himself, he won't mind as long as it is him.

"i didn't expected to see you here," the boy beamed. "you cutted our contact with you and we really missed you!"

seungmin can sense the sadness on his tone. _'i miss you too,'_ is what he wanted to say but decided not to.

"i'm sorry... hyunjin."

hyunjin looked at him, "don't be, minnie! felix explained to us why you left and we are also praying for the fast recovery of your mom."

_'damn that nickname!'_

seungmin couldn't find the right words to say. he rehearsed everything before going him but it seems like the words have flew out of his brain.

hyunjin held his hand and he was sure that his heart almost run out of his ribcage. it was beating so fast and he hopes hyunjin won't feel it.

"i'm glad you came back," the older said. "are you gonna stay up for good?"

seungmin shakes his head gaining a frown from the face of the man across him.

the man who he secretly loves since they were high school.

the same man, seungmin wants to spend his life with.

he was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard a familiar voice calling hyunjin's name.

_"hyunjinnie!"_

seungmin held his hand back and looked at the boy who was running towards them with a bright smile on his face, showing his shining braces.

suddenly, seungmin's chest felt heavy. he got the urge of wanting to cry but he doesn't know why until he caught a glimpse of hyunjin. the way he looked at the younger boy.

_it was the same look seungmin gives whenever hyunjin is there._

when jeongin reached their place, the older hugged him and seungmin removed his eyes on them. refraining himself from getting hurt further more.

"seungmin hyung! you didn't say you're coming back to korea, we could've fetched you in the airport."

seungmin gave a faint smile. "it's okay, jeongin!" _it's okay._

jeongin sat beside hyunjin and seungmin couldn't help but to feel envy.

"now that you're here, i wanna introduce jeongin but you already knew him." hyunjin happily said, still oblivious to what seungmin is feeling right now. "he is my boyfriend for five months."

that line broked seungmin into pieces. he is late or does he? he doesn't even have a chance from the beginning.

trying to suppress the tears from his eyes, he finished drinking coffee and smiled.

"congratulations to the both of you! i'm happy for you two, you look great together."

_'you're a liar, seungmin!'_ a voice on the back of his head shouted.

"what about the person you kept telling me nine months ago? did you two also end up together?" hyunjin asked.

_'no. you and i didn't.'_

"yes, we did but he loves someone else and i am happy for him."

jeongin was about to say something when he cutted him off. he wasn't angry at the younger, maybe his emotions are fucked up right now and it is too much to take that he might breakdown infront of them.

"i'm sorry, i still have appointments to do since i'm not gonna stay here for long. i will just process my papers and go back to germany." seungmin stated not waiting for their answers as he quickly exited himself.

"you're so dumb, kim seungmin!" he muttered after exiting the cafe.

he ran back as fast as he could on the hotel and climbed to his room wherein he just cry and cry and cry. his tears are neverending but before he knew it, he was already eaten up by the darkness.

seungmin was awakened by the light tugging on his shoulders. as he opened his eyes, a blurry silhouette of a man welcomed him. 

"seungmin..." called by a deep voice which he clearly recognized who it came from. he sat up on his bed and stared at his friend blankly.

"i got worried since you weren't answering your phone all day. i called your mother and she said she couldn't contact you either," felix explained. "i got a call from hyunjin earlier and he said he and jeongin met you. so i asked your mom about your hotel and i am thankful the staffs here trusted me enough to give the key to your room."

"i'm sorry..." his friend added.

he looked at the boy infront of him, "it's not your fault." seungmin's voice came out hoarse.

"i should've tell you before—"

seungmin raised his hand signaling felix to stop. he looked at the boy once again and smiled, "it's okay, felix! it's not your fault that the man i love fell for someone else."

"seungmin..."

"can i get a hug? i badly need o--" 

before he could finish his sentence, felix hugged him tight and carassed the back of his head. seungmin couldn't help but to let his tears flow again this time, he has someone beside him. 

he cried his heart out that night and seungmin was glad that felix didn't left him. he was glad he got an amazing friend beside him.

when he woke up the next morning, he didn't see any trace of felix but a smile formed from his lip when he noticed a slightly burnt food on the table.

as if on cue, the room opened up revealing felix with some trunks on both of his hands, struggling to handle them.

"oh you're awake! i just came back from packing up."

seungmin furrowed his brows. _'packing up? to where?'_

"i'm gonna go with you back in germany along with changbin hyung, so get your shits back and we are leaving tonight." felix exclaimed.

"tonight?" seungmin asked, shocked to what his friend just said.

felix smiled, "your mom already knew about it since i accidentally told her last night. your papers are already been shipped so you had no further business here."

he shot him up with a glare but felix just looked at him apologetically.

guess he will cry his heart out again in germany. but seungmin was glad he had felix and his boyfriend, changbin, on his side. moving on is hard especially when you devoted your heart to someone all your life only to be rejected.

seungmin laughed. he wasn't actually got rejected totally since he didn't confessed in the first place.

"and now ladies and gentlemen, my friend is confirmed to be insane. don't laugh when i didn't say a joke, you're creeping me out!" felix whined at him so he shut his mouth.

"your jokes are lame and doesn't worth laughing for!" seungmin rebutted making the both of them laugh.

it is sad to think that there is such thing as unrequited love. why can't someone return your love for them? but as seungmin dives deeper into his thoughts, he realized one thing.

maybe we are not meant to be and destiny just started to play his game.


End file.
